Good hygiene is a global need, and using disposable absorbent articles is frequently an easier and more hygienic way to meet this need. The term “absorbent article” generally refers to a device which can absorb and contain fluids. For example, personal care absorbent articles refer to devices which are placed against or near the skin to absorb and contain the various fluids discharged from the body. The term “disposable” is used herein to describe absorbent articles that are not intended to be laundered or otherwise restored or reused as an absorbent article after a single use. Examples of such disposable absorbent articles include, but are not limited to, personal care absorbent articles, health/medical absorbent articles, and household/industrial absorbent articles.
Availability of absorbent articles can be limited in some areas due to the complex and costly manufacturing required for some absorbent articles. Necessary materials may not be locally available. Traditional disposable absorbent articles can include a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core positioned therebetween.
Alternate methods of forming disposable garments are also known. For example, garments formed by dipping and spraying are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,210 to Giloh discloses a disposable protective undergarment that may be formed by dipping a form into an elastic liquid permeable material. An absorbent pad may be attached to the dip-formed garment in the crotch area. The garment may be sprayed with adhesive so that cotton or other fibers may be attached to the interior of the garment. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,124,549 to Torres discloses a composition for forming a fabric by spraying the composition onto a supporting surface. The composition includes fibers, a binder and a diluent. The composition may be sprayed directly onto a person to form a shirt or dress. In some embodiments, the composition may be sprayed over a wire frame positioned on a person so that the resulting garment has a particular shape. However, the composition disclosed in Torres is not sufficiently absorbent to function as a substitute or replacement for most commonly available absorbent articles.
There remains a need for articles that are both absorbent and easily manufactured in all regions of the world which have the integrity, coverage and absorbent capacity to meet the needs of the consumer.